Exodus
thumb|320px Exodus es una banda estadounidense de thrash metal formada en 1980 en la bahía de San Francisco, California, fundada por el guitarrista Gary Holt, Kirk Hammett actual guitarrista de Metallica y el baterista Tom Hunting. Exodus es una de las primeras bandas de thrash metal con una carrera que abarca más de 30 años, pasando por numerosos cambios de formación, además de dos extensas separaciones y que ha visto la muerte de dos de sus miembros originales. Con nueve álbumes de estudio, dos álbumes en vivo y dos compilaciones, Exodus ha publicado un total de trece álbumes desde su debut en 1985. Gary Holt sigue siendo el único miembro permanente de la banda, apareciendo en todos sus discos. Aunque el baterista Tom Hunting es uno de los fundadores de la banda, ha tenido dos salidas de Exodus, pero actualmente sigue siendo el baterista de la banda. Su álbum más reciente es Exhibit B: The Human Condition, que salió publicado en 2010. Historia En 1982, la formación de Exodus incluye a Kirk Hammett y Gary Holt en las guitarras, Paul Baloff como vocalista, Jeff Andrews en el bajo y el baterista Tom Hunting. Esta formación grabó el segundo demo "Die by His Hand". En 1983, Kirk Hammett sale de Exodus para formar parte de Metallica, siendo reemplazado por el guitarrista Rick Hunolt y Rob McKillop sustituye Andrews en el bajo. Esta formación grabó y lanzó el álbum debut de Exodus, thumb|316px'Bonded by Blood en 1985. Poco después de la grabación de Bonded by Blood, Paul Baloff fue reemplazado por Steve "Zetro" Souza, quien había sido anteriormente vocalista de la banda Legacy (más tarde Testament) de San Francisco. Posteriormente, Baloff pasó a formar la banda Piranha. Esta formación se mantuvo bastante estable durante los próximos álbumes de la banda, pero nunca obtuvo el éxito de sus compañeros. Después de dos discos de estudio (Fabulous Disaster e Impact is Imminent), la banda lanzó su primer trabajo en vivo, Good Friendly Violent Fun. Después de la salida de Good Friendly Violent Fun,la banda estuvo de gira de manera esporádica durante un año y lanzó otro álbum de estudio,Force of Habit . Este disco fue un punto de inflexión para la banda, ya que contiene varios temas más lentos, canciones con menos énfasis en la velocidad/thrash, base de su material anterior. La canción de 11 minutos "Architect of Pain", es probablemente la canción más lenta Éxodus jamás grabada. Después de un año de inactividad, en 1997 Exodus lanzo otro disco en directo, titulado Another Lesson in Violencey con el regreso de Paul Baloff. Tras una disputa con la discográfica Century Media -surgida por la forma en que se promovió el álbum en vivo-, Exodus se disuelve nuevamente. A raíz de esta disputa también se abortó el lanzamiento en video de un concierto filmado, debido a una disputa financiera. En 2001, Exodus se reformó nuevamente, en un principio para tocar con Chuck Billy en el mega concierto a beneficio, Thrash of the Titans. En ese momento se hablaba de grabar un nuevo álbum de estudio y la banda siguió realizando pequeños conciertos en la bahía de San Francisco y sus alrededores. En febrero de 2002, Paul Baloff sufrió un derrame cerebral que le costó la vida. Steve Souza fue reclutado nuevamente por la banda, para terminar el resto de los conciertos comprometidos. Aunque algunos adelantaron que con la muerte de Baloff, Exodus dejaría de existir, el guitarrista Gary Holt estaba decidido a sacar un nuevo disco de estudio. En 2004 el resultado fue Tempo Of The Damned lanzado bajo el sello Nuclear Blast Records. Una curiosidad de las sesiones de grabación fue que una de las pistas, "Crime Of The Century", fue publicada en circunstancias misteriosas. La canción narra el tiempo de Exodus en Century Media (firma de la que Nuclear Blast es filial). A pesar de que se negó públicamente, existen rumores de que Century Media vetó esta canción y "Crime" fue reemplazada por "Impaler", una canción escrita cuando Kirk Hammett todavía era miembro de la banda y que apareció en el disco en vivo Another Lesson In Violence. En 2005, Hunolt decidió dejar la banda para concentrarse en su vida familiar. Fue reemplazado por el guitarrista Lee Altus. Tom Hunting también se alejó de Exodus, a raíz de la reaparición de problemas nerviosos, que lo llevaron a su salida temporal en 1989. Hunting fue reemplazado por Paul Bostaph que previamente había tocado con Slayer y Testament. Souza también dejó la banda tras la disputa de 2005; siendo reemplazado inicialmente por steev Esquivel (ex- Defiance y Skinlab) y luego por Rob Dukes, cuya primera actuación grabada para la banda fue ese mismo año 2005, en Shovel Headed Kill Machine, la gira que siguió al lanzamiento del último álbum y que dió lugar a una extensa gira por EE.UU. y Europa, así como Japón, su primera visita a Australia y mucho más. Tom Hunting regresó a la banda en marzo de 2007. La banda lanzó su octavo álbum de estudio, The Atrocity Exhibition... Exhibit A, a finales de 2007 y actuó en el Wacken Open Air Festival en el verano de 2008. También realizaron una gira por EE.UU. en apoyo del álbum, junto a Deathbeat como banda invitada. Exodus el trabajo de una re-grabación de su álbum debut de 1985, "Bonded by Blood". Sobre la decisión de la banda para volver a su álbum debut, Gary Holt dijo que: "Después de muchos años en etapa de planificación y discusión, por fin hemos completado la re-grabación de "Bonded By Blood". Hemos decidido llamarlo "Let There Be Blood" y es nuestra manera de rendir homenaje a Paul Baloff original, fallecido, mostrando la relevancia de estas canciones que habíamos escrito juntos, aún somos nosotros, no estamos tratando de sustituir al original,... eso es imposible de todos modos. Estamos dando a estos temas el beneficio de la producción moderna. Categoría:Bandas